


Coming Attractions

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Relationships: Harold Finch/Lionel Fusco
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Coming Attractions

Fusco rolls over in the bed to watch Finch return from the bathroom with a damp washcloth.

"This isn't what I expected, being quarantined and all," Fusco says, grinning cheekily. "Mind you, I'm not complaining."


End file.
